Nació para mí
by Shaoran28
Summary: Hiashi Hyuga estaba arrepentido de haber luchado por la mujer que amaba, de ir en contra de la alianza con los Uchihas, de haber logrado su felicidad. Pues el pago por lograr aquello, por su falta era demasiado alto como para sacrificar a su primogénita por su egoísmo. /Three-Shot/


_**TITULO:**__ NACIÓ PARA MÍ_

_**AUTOR:**__ Shaoran28_

_**GENERO:**__ Narutoverse/Drama/Romance_

_**PERSONAJES: **__Madara U. / Hinata H._

_**PORTADA**_

_**JenSchiffer**_

_**.**_

_**Aclaraciones de la Historia: **__Esta historia es un AU en la versión original de Naruto Shippuden. Donde Madara Uchiha y su hermano Izuna, pertenece a la generación de Minato, Kushina, Hiashi y demás. Donde el padre de "este" lidera a los Uchihas, donde he alterado las edades un poco de otros personajes involucrados, para el funcionamiento del fic._

_Otro punto de aclarar antes que inicien la lectura, es que este fic NO trata tema de la pedofilia ni nada por el estilo :3 ¿Por qué lo menciono? Por la base de la trama ya lo verán xD. Aunque nosotros los Frikis y Otukas con los mangakas ya estamos curado de toda __**esa**__ impresión. Espero, __**esa**__ impresión no dé aquí y si es así, una disculpa por ello, aun así no es la temática del fic._

_Disfruten la historia._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este fic será** Rated M**, que serán más vistas en la segunda parte. (Sé que en mis _otros fics_ también debería dar la advertencia pues pertenecen a la misma categoría, pero lo haré en los capis donde haya escenas fuertes o situaciones sexuales explícitas LoL)

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, son del señor Masashi Kishimoto.

**.**

_**~ Three Shot ~**_

**.**

**PARTE 1**

**.**

Hiashi corría por los pasillos de la casa principal del distrito Hyuga. El joven de ojos violáceos yacía en misión cuando un miembro de la rama secundaria le atajó su camino relevándolo, pues su joven esposa _Haruhi_ había entrado en labor de parto.

Había corrido como loco, con el corazón desbocado, trastabillando en par de ocasiones por la ansiedad de llegar hasta la habitación principal, donde yacían los médicos y enfermeras del clan, entendiendo a la futura matriarca de los Hyuga´s (Pues aun Hiashi no asumía el liderazgo, pues tenía 17 años) Poco a poco fue bajando la velocidad al ver a su padre ahí, junto a los miembros del consejo. Eso le hizo sentir cierto amargo en su boca, recordando aquel pacto con el clan de ojos rojos…

…

"_La puerta se abrió forzadamente dando tiempo a la pareja de aquella habitación de hotel, cubrir lo necesario._

_Hideki Hyuga avanzó imponente cruzando el umbral de la puerta de aquel lugar y tras él, dos escoltas de la rama secundaria. También Hizashi Hyuga se asomó con la mirada culpable y avergonzada. Pues con el sello maldito del Souke, habían logrado sacarle la verdad sobre el paradero de su hermano mayor, pues él había escapado con la mujer que amaba._

_Hiashi Hyuga se colocó en pie con solo un pantalón de pijama puesto, escudando a la joven de belleza exquisita de ojos violáceos, que yacía desnuda cubierta en sabanas tras él. Hideki camino hasta su hijo quedando frente a él, mirándole con fiero ceño fruncido. Hiashi no se dejó quebrar, ante aquella mirada. _

_¡Paff!_

_El golpe resonó por toda la habitación haciendo que el joven de ojos blancos, ladeara su rostro con violencia siguiendo sus sedosos cabellos castaños su trayecto._

_-¡Hideki sama!.- soltó alarmada Hizashi tomándole del brazo, evitando que siguiera castigando a su gemelo. _

_En cambio Haruhi se alarmó apretando las sabanas contra su pecho debido a la angustia de poner a su amado, en tal situación._

_-No me arrepiento de nada.- Hiashi lo miró, limpiando la sangre de la comisura de sus labios, que provocó la bofetada de su padre mientras este, se deshacía del agarre de su hijo menor.- la amo y ahora es mi esposa, mi mujer ante nuestro dios Shinobi.- lo desafió con la mirada.- y no puedes hacer nada.-_

_Hizashi le sonrió con sinceridad se sentía feliz al saber aquello y su hermano respondió el gesto, con una leve sonrisa. Pero en cambio el líder de ojos blancos hablo perdiendo los estribos._

_-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!¡ ¿Cómo pudieron llegar tan lejos?! Traicionar una poderosa alianza que limaría asperezas, compraría paz y evitaría un posible revolución en nuestra aldea.-Soltó colérico Hideki.- ¿Tiene un jodida idea de lo que han hecho?.- miró a su sobrina, el recuerdo de su primo mayor el cual había muerto hace muchos años a lado de su mujer en batalla.- ¿Así es como me pagas, que _yo _te haya cobijado bajo mi protección? Lograste ser parte de nuestra nobleza gracias a mí.- le recriminó haciendo que la joven bajara la mirada.- ahora te han desvirgado y ya no me sirves, recibirás tu cas…-_

_-¡Basta Hideki!.- hablo Hiashi elevando la vos, faltándole al respeto como padre y líder.- no te atrevas amenazarla en mi presencia, no luche tanto para que vengas tu a…-_

_-Hiashi.- esta vez fue Haruhi que interrumpió con serena vos.- yo aceptare mi castigo… aun así, pido que se compadezca de mí.- se colocó en pie cubierta en sabanas y se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas ante el líder Hideki. Hiashi la miró sorprendido por su gesto, sin impedirle su acción.- Hideki sama esta no ha sido mi primera vez, no ha sido la primera vez que me entrego a su hijo.- se inclino más, sumisa y con vos temblorosa anunció.- estoy embarazada Hideki sama, usted será abuelo. Y por la vida de su nieto le pido que aun no me someta al Hyuga Soke no Juinjutsu, no hasta que mi hijo nazca.-_

_Hiashi la miró con emoción en sus ojos y su sonrisa fue tan amplia, tan llena de felicidad, la cual hasta el mismo Hizashi le sorprendió pues él jamás había sonreído, al menos no de esa forma. Pero la noticia también fue como un balde de agua fría para Hideki quien llevo la mano a su rostro, aquello cambiaba mucho sus acciones._

**.**

**.**

_Cuatro meses pasaron desde aquel enfrentamiento. Hiruzen Saratobi, como el Sandaime Hokage había tenido la difícil tarea de calmar la tempestad que había entre los Hyuga´s y los Uchiha´s y sus respectivos líderes. Para _Tajima Uchiha_ había sido imperdonable aquella falta dado que la futura esposa de su _ahora_ hijo mayor había sido manchada por las manos de Hiashi Hyuga. Esa ofensa para el exigía sangre para él._

_Saratobi negó rotundamente al hecho, pues a su punto de vista era demasiado extremista aquella petición. Además de que aquel joven era el futuro de los Hyuga´s uno de los clanes milenarios de Konoha, al igual que el Uchiha y Senju. El Sandaime decidió que era mejor dar un tiempo para calmar las emociones, así que decidió dar 3 meses de plazo para que Tajima meditara las cosas con respecto a la lianza y su exigencia para remediar la falta, ya que se veían muy claras las intenciones de Tajima de quitarle la vida al hijo mayor de Hideki, como este había tomado la vida de su primer hijo Kaien Uchiha tras ser manipulado en la segunda guerra Shinobi y atentar contra la vida del feudal del país del fuego. Hideki como Shinobi de Konoha no tuvo más opción que empuñar su Kunai contra el joven, ya que el sello que le habían impuesto para la manipulación, era irreversible. En la guerra siempre situaciones las cuales debes actuar rápido y a favor de la causa y bienestar de los aldeanos inocentes, ahí perdidas y sacrificios pero aquello, había sido difícil para Tajima de asimilar dando ese el motivo para iniciar una enemistad más con los Hyuga´s, ya que aquella decisión para salvar al feudal había dejado a su pequeño nieto Obito sin padres, pues su madre había muerto de la impresión al recibir tal noticia._

_Tras la decisión de Hiruzen ambos líderes, aceptaron y se despidieron no sin antes darse una mirada asesina, que helaría a cualquiera. _

**.**

**.**

_-¿Cómo esta?.- cuestionó Hiashi al entrar a la habitación principal del mansión del Bouke._

_La esposa de Hizashi, médico del clan Hyuga había sido encontrada tirada a las afueras del distrito Hyuga. Naomi Hyuga había salido rumbo al hospital de Konoha a recoger analices y ultrasonidos que le había hecho a Haruhi para revelar el sexo del bebe y su estado, ya que en su turno, había dejado las carpetas en su escritorio. Y ante su descuido decidió regresar sola, mientras Hizashi volvía a la mansión del Bouke con su Hijo de año y medio, Neji. Tras su larga ausencia los gemelos Hyuga decidieron ir en busca de ella hallándola inconsciente, llevándola con rapidez a los distritos Hyuga´s. Mientras Hiashi iba en busca de Tsunade la legendaria sannin, para que checara su estado catatónico._

_-Tsunade sama solo dijo que está bien, aunque parece que la atacaron con algún Genjutsu para sacar información.- respondió preocupado colocando un paño de agua fría en la bronceada piel de la joven de cabellos cortos y castaños.- puede que tenga lagunas en su cabeza.-_

_-Los Uchihas.- afirmó Hiashi_

_-No lo sé, Hiashi sama. No me atrevo a especular.- le dijo Hizashi.- Ya bastantes problemas ahí con los Uchihas para agregar este, por un simple miembro del Bouke.-_

_-No es un simple miembro.- Alzó la vos al ver la palpable preocupación de su hermano menor.- Es mi cuñada, la mujer amada de mi hermano y madre de mi querido sobrino Neji.-_

_-Hiashi.- soltó su hermano omitiendo honoríficos, poniéndose de pie al verlo dirigirse a la puerta.- déjalo ya no te hundas más.-_

_-Pero hermano….-_

_-No, ella está bien y es lo importante. Te agradecería que dejaras esto pasar y te concentres en tu hijo y tu esposa, no los pongas en peligro por favor.-_

_Hiashi suspiró con pesar accediendo ante su hermano pues tenía razón, ellos eran su prioridad ahora. Había luchado mucho para ponerles en peligro ante ese clan que nada bueno podían esperar de ellos._

**.**

**.**

_Una semana después el Sandaime convocó como había pactado a ambos líderes Hideki y Tajima a una reunión con los involucrados en esta, para llegar un acuerdo. _

_Hideki Hyuga yacía elegante con sus cabellos cafés claros finamente peinados hacia atrás, escoltados por dos miembros del consejo. Hiashi y Haruhi Hyuga (esta última luciendo su vientre abultado de 7 meses) El joven matrimonio futuros líderes de los Huyga´s también yacían ahí, ya que eran los involucrados en el suceso que deshizo la primera alianza, ambos escoltados por el líder del Bouke, Hizashi. Y Ko un joven miembro de la rama secundaria, portador de una belleza delicada como todo miembro del clan Hyuga, al cual Hiashi y Hizashi le tenía mucha estima. Todos los Hyuga´s portando sus vestimentas tradicionales._

_Todos esperan pacientes la llegada de Tajima y su ahora hijo mayor Madara Uchiha. No esperaron mucho cuando se abrió de par en par la puerta de la sala de reuniones del Hokage. Tajima entró ondeando sus cabellos largos y negros al caminar, portando su impecable traje negro estándar con cuello alto y armadura de la época. Y tras él un joven de 17 años, tez blanca, cabellos negros con ligeros tintes azules, largos hasta la altura de su hombro, también portaba el uniforme estándar del clan Uchiha. Orgulloso, imponente, la belleza en sus rasgos era única en él, algo común en la mayoría, de los miembros de este clan. _

_Ambos se sentaron frente a los Hyuga´s también llevando dos miembros más del clan Uchiha, siendo testigos para la alianza._

_-Empecemos.- anunció el Hokage._

_Hiruzen comenzó con un tedioso discurso sobre la importancia de la paz en Konohagakure, la voluntad de fuego de los ante pasados Kages, que no debía ser quebrada. De la importancia que tenían ambos clanes milenarios siendo portadores de dos, de tres importante Doujutsu. En todo ese momento Madara no quitó los ojos de Hiashi y Haruhi. Sonriéndoles de forma tan descarada, causando en la bella joven un escalofrió recorrer su espalda._

_-Entonces Tajima, es hora que hagas tú propuestas.- _

_-Hiruzen, mi hijo y yo hemos estado hablando.- se dirigió sin ningún respeto al Kage.-Y seguimos en el plan de una alianza a través de un matrimonio.-_

_Al escuchar esto Hiashi frunció el ceño ¿Qué pretendían con ello? ¿Ahora quien sería la victima? _

_-Hay muchas hermosas doncellas en la rama principal.- Hideki tomó la palabra mostrándose bastante accesible, para reparar la falta de su hijo.-_

_Fue entonces que el joven Uchiha, habló._

_-Hay una que tiene mi atención en especial.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_-Solo indícame a quien deseas y será con quien te cases.- dijo firme Hideki_

_Madara miró a su padre y este asintió en aprobación. El joven de cabellos negros colocó una carpeta en la mesa y la abrió mostrando su contenido._

_-La quiero a ella.- dijo con firmeza.- si se atreven a negármela, iniciaremos un golpe de estado.- hablo como todo un líder _

_Haruhi lo miró horrorizada, mientras sus hermosos ojos violáceos se inundaban de lágrimas cristalinas, más que las hormonas del embarazo era el impacto de aquella petición, más bien de aquel sacrificio. Hiashi dejó de respirar comenzando la ira recorrer el cuerpo. Y Hideki sintiendo indignado ante aquello. _

_Pues aquella carpeta contenía el ultrasonido de Haruhi el cual revelaba que pronto seria madre de una niña. Y ante tal amenaza el Hokage se sintió débil y atado de manos._

_-Fuiste tú escoria.- habló Hizashi colérico, poniéndose en pie.- quien ataco a mi esposa.-Afirmó ante la evidencia_

_Hizashi avanzó pero la mesa voló frente a él impidiéndole seguir, Ko protegió a Haruhi mientras Hiashi se había lanzado encima de Madara tomándolo de sus vestimentas, con el Byakugan activado. En ese momento todos se colocaron en pie._

_-¡Maldito!-Madara activo su Sharingan con aspas sonriendo.- Esta pidiendo a mi Hija, MI hija que ni siquiera a nacido ¿Qué pretendes? ¡Maldito enfermo!.- _

_Madara se acercó a su rostro con el gesto aun presente en sus hermosos labios rosáceos y solo susurró -Simple Hyuga.- sonrió aún más, con malicia.- Venganza.- _

_Hiashi lo empujó mirando a Tajima, quien sonreía complacido por su reacción. Sentía ganas de aniquilarlos a ambos, solo un golpe, solo con un golpe detendría sus vacios corazones. Concentró chakra en sus palmas, pero antes de lanzar su ataque alguien lo tomó tras su espalda sometiéndole. Dos ANBUS quien Hiashi reconoció por sus chakras Hatake Sakumo y Shibi Aburame (Este último antiguo compañero de equipo) Ambos habían aparecido de la nada, uno más frente a Madara impidiéndole algún intento de ataque más que su chakra, su velocidad inigualable lo delató, aun más que su rubia cabellera._

_-¡Es suficiente!.- Habló firme Hiruzen Saratobi - Creo que no llegaremos a nada. Hemos perdido nues…_

_-No.- interrumpió Hideki, decidido. Lamentando por su decisión. Pero no arriesgaría la paz de la aldea, por los actos de su hijo mayor.- Esta bien, accederé a la petición que tu hijo ha hecho Tajima.-dijo derrotado. _

_Ambos Uchihas sonrieron._

_-Padre.- forcejeó Hiashi.- es a mi hija a quien piden, no puedes… -_

_-Hideki sama, no…no por favor.-Suplicó Haruhi la cual se sentía desfallecer, en los brazos de Ko, al escuchar a su suegro aceptar._

_- Hokage sama, por favor saque a mi hijo del lugar.- pidió con amabilidad. Y este asintió con tristeza.- Ko, Hizashi encárguense de Haruhi, le veo indispuesta.-_

_Ambos asintieron sin saber cómo reaccionar y encargándose de la joven que perdió la conciencia, ante los sucesos. Hiashi en cambio pataleo, forcejeo, soltó maldiciones contra los Uchiha y su mismo padre, llamó cobarde al Sandaime por permitir aquella bajeza. Hasta que Shibi lo sometió y noqueó con ayuda de sus Kikaichu quienes drenaron su Chakra dejándolo inconsciente._

_Nada más se pudo hacer ante la situación, solo ceder a la petición del Hijo de Tajima Uchiha._

…

-¡Felicidades Hiashi sama, es una hermosa niña!.- Hizashi lo recibió abrazando a su hermano.

Hizashi y su esposa no se había despegado de la joven cuando empezaron las contracciones.

Hiashi jamás pensó que esas palabras, le serian tan amargas. Pero devolvió el gesto dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a su hermano y susurrándole su sentir.

-No me siento capaz de entrar.-

Hizashi lo miró - Aun a tiempo Hiashi.- le sonrió tratando de animarlo.- dentro de 17 años pueden pasar muchas cosas. Aquella escoria puede morir accidentalmente.- Aquello lo hizo sonreír. Hiashi no sabría que hacer sin el apoyo de su hermano. Pues él tenía razón aun había tiempo, Hideki había puesto esa condición para entregar a su nieta. Así que algo podría ocurrírseles con el tiempo.- ahora cruza esa puerta y ve a conocer a tu hija.-

Hiashi asintió y camino hasta la puerta ignorando olímpicamente a su padre y los miembros del consejo que le felicitaron al pasar frente a ello. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró nervioso abriéndola.

Haruhi levanto la mirada y le sonrió al verlo entrar. Para Hiashi fue la sonrisa más hermosa que pudo haber visto en su vida, nada podría igualarla.

-Hiashi, acércate.- bajo un poco las sabanas descubriendo al pequeño bultito junto a ella.- mírala que hermosa es.- Hiashi camino titubeante hasta llegar al pie de la cama.- Acércate mas.- pidió Haruhi mirando con humor el nerviosismo de su amado.-Ven conoce a Hinata.-

-¿Hinata?.- la miró

-¿No te gusta? Me pareció adecuado para ella.- sonrió y acaricio a la pequeña quien soltó ruidito adorables con el tacto.- será nuestro _lugar soleado_.-

El joven de ojos violáceos sonrió ante lo dicho y se sentó más cerca de ella. Y miró a su pequeña hija.

-¿Por qué no la cargas?.- sugirió Haruhi

-¿Eh?.-

Ella sonrió, con esas sonrisas que lo desarmaban y podía obligarlo a matar si ella se lo pedía. Asintió y con cuidado, sumo cuidado cogió a la pequeña.

Hinata, _SU_ Hinata era hermosa. Su piel parecía porcelana fina, sus mejillas adorablemente sonrojadas, su fino cabello azulino, su pequeña boquita color cereza. La pequeña abrió lentamente sus ojos y lo miró. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver sus precisos ojos, tan iguales como los suyos. Reprimió sus lágrimas de felicidad y se acercó a Haruhi para besarla con dulzura mientras Hinata llevaba su manito a su boca y se acurrucaba en sus brazos para seguir descansando.

Unos aplausos pausados casi sarcásticos, hicieron que los jóvenes se separaran de aquel beso tan lleno de amor.

-¡Que escena más conmovedora!.- sonrió el recién llegado.

-Madara.- soltó Haruhi borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

Y no venia solo, un joven un año menor que él, le acompañaba. Sus cabellos eran largos y oscuros que amarraba en una cola de caballo baja, su tez blanca y sus ojos color ónix, llevando la camisa azul con el emblema del clan Uchiha y pantalones del mismo color, el cual los extremos tenían cubierto con vendas. Izuna Uchiha poseía una belleza tan igual a la de su hermano mayor.

-¿Cómo osas venir aquí sin ninguna invitación?.- Hiashi cuestionó, abrazando aún más a Hinata cuidando, de no estrujarla.- ¿Quién te dejo entrar?.-

-Yo.- Hideki avanzó entre los jóvenes de belleza oscura.- Madara san viene a conocer a mi nieta.-

Madara ante lo declarado avanzó hasta Hiashi, quien retrocedió al verle hacerlo.

-¿Puedo cargarla?.- miró a Haruhi quien desvió la mirada pues le estremecía mirar, la frialdad de aquellos ojos ónix. Extendió los brazos a Hiashi ya que la joven no tuvo el valor de responder.- ¿Puedo? Es mi novia después de todo.- dijo burlesco a lo cual se escuchó, una risa reprimida de Izuna.

-Hiashi.- insistió su padre el cual recibió una mirada asesina, por parte de este.

Resignado dio un paso al frente y se la entregó. Haruhi lo miró por instinto cuidando de ella, con la mirada.

-Izuna.- llamó a su hermano con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro al ver remover a la pequeña en sus brazos, moviendo sus manitas en puños.- mira que hermosa novia tengo.-

Izuna avanzó y se acercó examinándola.- ¡Vaya! Posee rasgos finos. Todo un trofeo cuando se desarrolle.- miró a Hiashi su antiguo compañero de academia.- buen trabajo Hiashi, se ve que hiciste bien la tarea.- le sonrió de lado, mientras Hiashi gruño algo inaudible. -lo que me molesta es porque tú te llevas la diversión Nii san.-

-Privilegios de ser el mayor.- le sonrió con gracia. Se giró a Haruhi y Hiashi.- estoy más que complacido, incluso ansioso.- mordió su labio inferior sonriendo.- díganme cual es su nombre.-

-Hi-Hina… Hinata.- hablo Haruhi.- así la nombramos.- dijo con vos quebrada.

-Hinata ¿Eh?.- repitió Izuna.- Hinata Uchiha ¿No está mal?.-

-Suena bien.- apoyó Madara.

Hiashi perdió la paciencia

-Entrégame a mi hija.- lo miró.- Ahora.- exigió haciendo que la pequeña Hinata comenzara a llorar.

Madara lo desafío con la mirada.

-No escuchaste.- esta vez fue Hizashi quien entró en escena.- Entregue a la niña.-

No obstante para sorpresa de todos este, accedió -Hump claro, descuida.- camino hacia Haruhi y esta extendió sus brazos con urgencia tomando a Hinata en sus brazos.- Vamos Izuna.- el mencionado asintió y ambos caminaron hacia la puerta pero Madara se detuvo.- pronto nos veremos Hinata para tener nuestra primera cita.- sonrió por última vez

Y dicho aquello salieron del lugar, satisfecho de su misión arruinar el momento al matrimonio Hyuga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuatro años habían pasado desde aquel suceso. La tercera guerra Shinobi había terminado, fue un enfrentamiento bélico entre varias aldeas ninjas. Konohagakure, liderada por el Sandaime Hokage la cual combatía, contando con escaso ejército. El principal frente de la hoja fue la lucha contra Kirigakure, en el país de la hierba.

Minato y su equipo, en apoyo con Kushina (Esposa y madre de su hijo) se enrumbaron con una misión clave para la victoria de Konoha, la cual era destruir el puente de Kannabi. El relámpago amarillo de Konoha estaba agradecido con sus jóvenes alumnos de 16 años de edad, no le abandonaran en tan complicado objetivo, pues ahí corriendo junto a ellos yacían para luchar por la seguridad de Konoha. Hatake Kakashi (Quien hace poco había sido asignado a ANBU) Nohara Rin y Uchiha Obito nieto del difunto líder del clan de ojos rojos, le seguían con fe ciega hacia su destino.

Sin imaginar que aquel suceso daría pie a un lazo de amistad, una tragedia y la destrucción del puente Kannabi, que daría la vuelta a favor de Konoha. La única aldea que salió victoriosa, de esa lucha.

**.**

**.**

Cuando Minato apareció ante ellos con aquel Jutsu ridículo en la jefatura de policía de Konoha la cual, el menor de los hermanos llevaba el mando. Jamás imaginaron que sus oídos recibirían tan trágica noticia.

Izuna Uchiha se tambaleo, sintiendo se mareado debido a la impresión apoyándose del escritorio de su oficina para no caer, pues sus piernas flaquearon. Madara en cambio tomó al rubio de ojos azules por su chaleco Jounin y lo estampó contra la pared provocando una grieta, recriminándole por lo sucedido en aquella guerra de la cual muchos no lograron salir ilesos y Obito Uchiha su sobrino, el amado recuerdo de su hermano _Kaien_ se encontraba en el hospital teniendo la batalla más importante. Él estaba luchando por su vida.

**.**

Los meses habían pasado y la legendaria Sannin Tsunade logró no solo sacar al joven de cabellos _negros-azulinos_ del inframundo. Si no también había logrado reconstruir la mitad de su cuerpo que había sido dañado de gravedad por una enorme roca, que había caído encima por querer salvar el cuerpo sin vida, de la joven Rin. Pues en aquella emboscada por parte de Kirigakure la cual tenía el objetivo de capturar a la chica Nohara para convertirla en la Jinchuriki del tres cola _(Isobu) _la cual previamente le había puesto un sello para no hacer daño a su cuerpo. Rin al darse cuenta de que no había otra salida decidió por su aldea, sus compañero y su sensei, morir en mano de sus compañeros Kakashi y Obito, haciendo que ambos chicos despertaran un nuevo poder.

Tsunade ante la desesperación y su pánico de perder una vida en aquel momento, no lo pensó e implanto en Obito células de un joven llamado Tenzo (antes conocido en Raíz como Kinoe ) quien poseía ADN del primer Hokage, siendo un experimento de la _serpiente blanca de Konoha_, Orochimaru. Quien formó con éxito el elemento Madera en el joven ANBU.

"_Ayudare para salvar al amigo de Kakashi sempai, así como el me ayudó para entrar en ANBU y estar al mando del Hokage. Dándome libertad de sentir"_

Había dicho el joven chico, sometiéndose al procedimiento que resulto ser un éxito haciendo una reacción distinta en el chico Uchiha, el cual ayudo a regenerar su cuerpo.

Seis meses largos y dolorosos pasaron, una impaciente espera para los que anhelaban el despertar del Uchiha, pues yacía en coma desde entonces.

Madara ahora el nuevo líder de los Uchihas contando con 21 años de edad (faltando unos meses para cumplir 22 años), entró a la habitación mostrando su imponente porte. Estaba ahí puntual como todo los días para saber el estado de su sobrino. No hubo necesidad de preguntas para la Sannin.

-Su estado es igual, solo esperemos que despierte y saber cómo llevar su rehabilitación con su nuevo cuerpo.-

-Ya veo.- respondió con simpleza, mirando a Obito con el rostro marcado gravemente en la parte derecha y vendas cubriendo su ojos inexistente en la izquierda, algo que a Madara le tenía colérico desde que se enteró.

-Iré a ver a otros pacientes.- anunció la sannin .- por favor Madara está de más decirte que evites espectáculos en mi hospital.- Madara la miró de reojo.-lo digo por Kakashi y el último incidente- y dicho aquello salió del lugar

-Hump.- soltó un bufido.

Recordar como el idiota de su sobrino había dado así sin más, su Sharingan al hijo del _Colmillo Blanco _solo porque pensaba que perecería_. _Pidiéndole a la chica Nohara (antes de que muriera) que le trasplantara su ojo a Kakashi Hatake, quien con anterioridad había perdido su ojo por salvarlo de uno de los enemigos. De solo recordar su debilidad le provocaba ganas de tomar su cuello y acabar con su vida en ese instante, como lo había intentado con el peli-plata para que devolviera el ojo de Obito. Kakashi se había negado a devolverlo dado que si no era Obito quien se lo pidiera nadie más tendría aquel obsequio, que su mejor amigo le había otorgado.

-Te hace falta oscuridad mocoso.- suspiró con pesar.- No sé porque eres tan distinto y estúpido. Y no sé porque no me deshago de ti de una maldita vez, solo traes problemas.-

-No todos podemos ser auténticos Uchihas, Madara san.- una segunda vos se unió

Madara miró al recién llegado Fugaku Uchiha, capitán de la primera división de la policía de Konoha mano derecha de Izuna. El joven entró junto a dos niños uno de ellos era el hijo mayor de Fugaku, Itachi Uchiha de cabellos negros e que caían al nivel de su rostro enmarcándolo y Shisui Uchiha de cabellos cortos y ondulados sobrino de este, quien había quedado bajo su custodia después de perder a sus padres en aquella guerra Shinobi. Ambos pequeños de siete y ocho años, respectivamente.

Se conocían por ser futuros prodigios del clan Uchiha, dadas sus habilidades a su corta edad.

Fugaku como muchos de su generación, habían decidido ser padres aun siendo adolecentes de entre 15 y 16 años de edad. Ya que como Shinobis, no podían darse el lujo de esperar pues en cada misión había la probabilidad de no volver con vida. Idea que Madara no compartía pues para el no importaba tener una familia, si no importaba la venganza, el poder y llevar lejos el nombre de los Uchihas.

-Tan arrogante como siempre, Fugaku.- fue la forma de saludar de Madara.- ¿Qué haces aquí?.-

-Mikoto me pidió traer esto para óbito y ustedes.- le mostro una canasta con flores y fruta fresca para ellos.- quiere saber el estado de Obito, no pudo venir ya que esta con Sasuke.-

-Está igual.- fue su única respuesta.

Madara miró a los niños que yacían ahí con preocupación palpable en sus ojos, al ver al joven que por alguna extraña razón admiraban.

-Pronto tu hijo menor entrara a la academia ¿No?.- Fugaku asintió.- espero sea igual de talentoso que Itachi y Shisui, somos un clan de elite no podemos darnos el lujo de ser menos ante los demás, somos nosotros los que debemos mirarlos hacia abajo.-

Fugaku lo miró de reojo.

-Hablas por lo Hyuga´s .-

Madara lo miró y sonrió

-Hyuga´s, Senju´s ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Todos son unas malditas escorias, que creen en un mundo de paz a través de alianzas, cortesías baratas, cobarde que no enfrenta a sus enemigos manchando sus manos de sangre.- Fugaku, Shisui e Itachi lo miraron al oírle alzar la voz.-cuando lo que mueve al mundo es el ciclo de odio y venganza. Es la verdad de maldito mundo Shinobi.-

Fugaku asintió ante lo dicho, mientras aquellos niños se miraron en complicidad dando atender que no compartía la opinión del líder de los Uchihas.

**.**

**.**

Hiashi Hyuga yacía sentado con elegancia en el tatami de la parte trasera de la mansión principal de los Hyuga´s, mirando a sus tres razones de vivir sentadas bajo el árbol de cerezo. Haruhi de 22 años de edad yacía con un hermoso Kimono de color crema bordado a mano, teniendo en su regazo recostada a su pequeña hija de 5 meses de edad _Hanabi_, de cabellos castaños y piel ligeramente bronceada como la de Hiashi, la cual había nacido unas semanas después que terminara la guerra Shinobi.

Y a su lado de cabellos cortos y azulinos con dos mechones que caían a un costado de su rostro enmarcando sus finos rasgos, adornados con un hermoso rubor en sus adorables mejillas, se encontraba Hinata.

Aquella pequeña que había tratado con frialdad, la cual había recriminado por su amabilidad y dulzura, su delicadeza y fragilidad, a la que entrenaba con dureza desde los 4 años de edad hasta que sus manos sangraran, todo esto con un solo objetivo. Obtener el odio de su amada hija.

**...**

_Haruhi yacía ahí frente al escritorio de la oficina de Hiashi, mirándolo como si fuera la primera vez que se encontraba con él._

_-¿Qué has dicho?.- cuestionó _

_Pues no podía creer sus palabras._

_-Lo que escuchaste Haruhi.-_

_- Por eso la tratas así, como si no la quisieras. Como si ella fuera un error en tu vida.- se sentía quebrarse al oírlo.- ella te ama, te admira y le duele tu indiferencia.-_

_-Pues no quiero su amor.- le dijo firme colocándose de pie y girándose a la ventana.-como te dije deseo su odio.-miró a la niña correr con las manos vendadas con ligeras manchas rojas en la tela que las cubría, junto a Neji de cabellos castaños sedosos y largos. Ambos jugando bajo los árboles de cerezo.-deseo que me tenga tal desprecio, solo eso aliviaran un poco mi culpa.-miraba la hermosa sonrisa de su hija, la cual se borraba con su mera presencia haciéndola hundir en sí._

_-Hiashi…- soltó Haruhi con sorpresa, sintiendo su corazón oprimirse ante sus palabras._

_-Ella pagara por mi cobardía, por no enfrentar a mi padre, a la alianza la cual te habían prometido, no les enfrente de forma correcta.- empuño sus manos.- mis errores, los míos los pagará ella.- encaró a su amada.- yo no merezco su amor. Lograre su odio y hacer de ella alguien fuerte para que enfrente a Madara Uchiha.-_

…

Pero lamentablemente para Hiashi, de ese odio que deseaba no había ni un solo rastro ante la mirada de su hija. Pues aquellos hermosos ojos violáceos solo encontraban anhelo, el anhelo que sentía hacia él. Hacia sus palabras de amor, la cual se negaba a darle, hacia su aprobación en sus gestos y entrenamientos. Anhelo por tener su reconocimiento.

El líder del clan de ojos blancos suspiró con pesar, pues sabía que lo que estaba haciendo también seria duro para él. Pero no tenia opción prefería que lo odiara desde ahora, asi su dolor seria menos cuando la entregara al líder del clan de ojos rojos.

**.**

Hizashi frunció el ceño al ver a la pequeña rodar por el dojo. Miró como su adorada sobrina apoyaba sus brazos que titiritaban en el tatami, gotas cristalinas caían en este, para luego colocarse en pie tambaleante mientras un hilillo de sangre corría por su mentón.

-¿Crees que llorar te hará más fuerte?.- habló Hiashi con dureza.- con eso solo logras mostrar lo débil que eres.- le recriminó.- los Hyuga´s somos guerreros de elite, los más fuertes de Konoha.- Hinata solo limpiaba sus lagrimas con la manga de su vestimenta asintiendo.- Tu solo estas demostrando ser un deshonra como hija del líder.-

El mentón de Hinata temblaba, conteniendo las lágrimas. Hizashi apretó sus vestimentas solamente admirando aquella determinación en la pequeña de tan solo 5 años. Ko también se encontraba a su lado, mirando con lastima aquella escena a pesar de los años no podía creer el trato hacia aquella pequeña que solo inspiraba protección.

-Vete de mí vista Hinata.- dijo con dureza.- no soporto tener la debilidad ante mí.-

-Yo…Yo lo siento Otou sama.-una disculpa, casi inaudible.

-Vete he dicho.- alzó la voz. Asustándole

Y corrió por el dojo abriendo la puerta corrediza y saliendo del lugar, enrumbándose fuera del distrito Hyuga.

-¡Hinata sama!.- Ko intento detenerla, pero no le escucho. Siguiendo su camino.

Miró a Hizashi con urgencia y este asintió.- Búscala.- aunque sabía que esa orden, estaba de mas.

El joven Hyuga salió del lugar con el Byakugan activo, olvidando sus cortesías ante el líder. Hizashi se colocó en pie.

-Sé que es inapropiado pero.- dudó Hizashi, pero se acercó a su hermano.- ¿No cree que se está excediendo con Hinata sama? .-

Hiashi lo miró con arrogancia. -Ocúpate de tus asuntos y de la protección de la casa principal. Deja la crianza de mi hija a Haruhi y a mí.- respondió tajante.

-Sabes que te no puedes engañarme….-hizo una pausa.-… Hiashi. Te leo como si fueras un libro.- Hiashi no permitió quebrarse.- espero no te equivoque con esto que tratas de hacer.-hizo una reverencia.- con permiso.-

Y salió del lugar dejando al líder reflexionar, aunque bien sabia que sus palabras habían sido en vano. Pues la culpa consumía a su hermano.

**.**

**.**

Ko corría por la calles de Konoha, sin entender como una niña de tan solo 5 años burlaba su _ojo blanco_ con facilidad. Estaba desesperado quería encontrar, desde hacía un año le habían asignado el cuidado de la pequeña Hinata, la cual había robado su corazón con autentica inocencia. El era consciente que Hinata podría perderse fácilmente, pues el siempre se había encargado de guiarla de la mano cuando la escoltaba hacia la academia.

_Hinata sama _-pensó.- _será mi vergüenza eterna si algo le sucede_.

Y con ese pensamiento continuo, sin imaginar que desde lo alto de el techo de un establecimiento tras una chimenea unos ojos rojos, lo observaban alejarse.

El joven de ojos rojos miró a la pequeña que llevaba en brazos la cual, con una de sus manos le cubría sus labios cereza para evitar salir cualquier sonido de ellos.

-Mi querida Hime.- sonrió Madara con malicia. Encontrándose con los hermosos y enorme ojos violáceos con rastros de lágrimas en ellos.- vayámonos lejos para poder jugar un poco juntos.-

Y ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡¿Qué pasará?!_

_Solo Shaoran sabe muajajaajaja…._

_¡Hola!_

_Este three-shot es mi forma de decir LO SIENTO por tardar en mis actualizaciones, muchos que siguen mi página en face ó son amigos en mi cuenta saben que he trabajado para actualizar pero detalles personales me lo han impedido, pero sigo trabajando y mi meta es actualizar tres fic seguidos._

_Bueno este MadaHina… pues se me ocurrió así. Un día de la nada aunque desde hace tiempo tenía ese gusanito que me incitaba a realizarlo y aquí está. Realmente me hubiese gustado que fuera un fic completo pero muchas historias principalmente 4 de ellas y no puedo darme ese lujo de acumular otra quiero sacar adelante las demás…_

_Daré tiempo para que disfruten el capi y actualizare en dos semanas…_

_El fic se divide en tres partes ya que lo dividí por las edades de Madara y Hina que van de 22 y 5 años, luego de 29 y 12, por último la parte fuerte y sexosa del fic 34 y 17 años._

_Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capi, en dos semanas o quizás antes._

_Besitos hentais…_

_**::::::Shaoran::::::**_


End file.
